Nga Yawne Lu Oer Ni hawng
by the gleek of -what if
Summary: Rachel and Sam are both feeling rejected now that Finn and Quinn are together. The two are determined to help each other move on. Rated M for smut and one naughty word. Samchel. Implied Fuinn. Title is in Na'vi.


**Hey, guys! So, for some reason, my computer spazzed out and deleted every single one of the _What If The Girls Started a Pact? _files on my computer. :\ There's no way for me to get them back, so I'm going to have to rewrite the four future chapters I already had done. That's why there's been such a delay in the story. Ugh!**

**To make up for it, I wrote this smut-tastic crack!ship fic! This is the first smut fic I've written, so be nice! :) There aren't many Samchel stories to begin with - let alone Samchel smut - and they're my favorite crack!ship, and I've never tried writing anything like this, so why not experiment, right? There's some Na'vi and implied Fuinn and sexytimes. What more could ya want?**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee, obviously. No copyright infringement intended. Blah, blah, blah . . .**

**As always, enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**"Sam," Rachel muttered breathlessly. Her breathing went shallow as Sam pushed her down gently and her back hit the bed. The boy was suddenly on top of her, his lips at the base of her neck as he kissed and nipped at her collarbone. Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head at the feel of it.

"Mmm," Sam hummed in response. His own eyes were closed as he continued kissing Rachel's neck with his wide mouth. He had been waiting for this moment. He had loved Quinn just weeks ago, and Rachel had been in love with Finn for the longest time. But now Quinn and Finn were together, and Sam and Rachel were both feeling rejected. Since then, the two heartbroken teens had been eyeing each other, wondering if they could help heal each other's broken heart. Now, here they were in Rachel's bedroom, doing just that.

Rachel closed her eyes then, getting lost in the moment. Her hands found residence on Sam's shoulders. While one of his large hands stayed on Rachel's hip, Sam's other hand slithered down her thigh. He moved it toward the inside of her leg, getting painfully close to that forbidden spot. Just as he was about to run his hand up her skirt, Rachel grabbed Sam's wrist and her eyes flew open.

"Stop," she scolded. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" Sam asked, his shoulders slumping. He looked like a little kid that just didn't get what he wanted.

Rachel looked at the younger boy. "We're not even dating," she reminded him. "I can't give myself to you when I'm not even positive you're going to be faithful to me."

"So let's get together." Sam brushed his lips against her throat.

"It's not that easy."

"Rachel, _please _just do this one thing for me. You're driving me crazy over here," Sam murmured. "You're beautiful and totally amazing. And let's face it. This is gonna help us both move on better than anything else would." He leaned back to look at her, raising his eyebrows in anticipation.

Rachel bit her lip. Sam took it as a good sign; at least she didn't automatically say no. His big lips curled up into a smile and he ducked his head down to kiss her. His hand continued toward his destination. Finally, he ran his finger along her panties tantalizingly, relishing in the dampness he found there. He chuckled, pulling his hand away.

"Someone's a little turned on," he teased. Rachel didn't answer. She just grabbed the collar of his shirt and pushed him aside. He flipped onto the bed, lying next to the brunette. She climbed on top of him and crashed her lips onto his. As she did so, Sam started to pull her shirt off of her body. Rachel pulled away from him to allow him easy access. Once the blouse was discarded, Sam's hands were already fumbling to unclasp Rachel's bra. The girl giggled and helped him. The pink fabric joined her shirt on the floor. She started kissing Sam again as the boy reached up to grasp one of her breasts. He started to knead it gently, waiting for any sign of hesitation from Rachel. The brunette moaned into his lips in a pleading way, and Sam knew he was doing something right.

Moments later, Sam flipped over again. His knees were on either side of Rachel's hips. The half-naked girl below him had her eyes clamped shut as she waited for him to do something. He slunk downward and hovered over her breasts for a short second before taking one into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the hard nipple, sucking it gently. Rachel moaned again. Her hands were clutching the shirt fabric on Sam's back. Sam removed his mouth and replaced it with his fingers, working the slippery nipple between two fingers. As he did so, his lips attached to the other breast.

Sam could feel his pants tightening as the bulge grew, pressing harder against Rachel's thigh. He was just as turned on as she was, and the two of them needed something to happen soon. Sam sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Rachel ran her hands admiringly over his abs, smiling slightly as her dark eyes stared into his blue ones.

"_Ab_ulous, Rocky," she purred.

Sam smiled back at her. "You know it, Janet."

Rachel's hands moved to Sam's belt as she tried to loosen the buckle. She growled, unable to get it undone. Sam laughed at her frustration, taking care of it for her. It was easy for Rachel to unbutton Sam's jeans and pull them down to his knees, along with his boxers. He took care of the rest, kicking them to the floor. Now he was totally naked, lying on top of Rachel, who still had her skirt and panties to worry about.

"These need to come off," Sam hissed, unzipping the skirt in a second. He yanked it off for her, and then followed up by pulling down her panties as well. Rachel started kissing him again and Sam's hands ran down her sides, just as they had when they first began. His right hand swept against the inside of her thigh. Rachel writhed beneath his touch, begging him to continue on. But this was Sam's first time—not to mention the fact that it was Rachel's, too—and he wanted to make Rachel verbally beg for it. He wanted to make her squirm, to hear her tell him what she wanted.

Sam's finger pushed through Rachel's folds, sliding along her slit at a painfully slow pace. Rachel gasped.

"Sam. Please, Sam," she breathed.

"Please what?" Sam whispered into Rachel's ear, making the brunette shudder. Sam brushed his bottom lip against her earlobe.

"Please—I want—you—right now—inside," Rachel said in between pants.

"That didn't make any sense."

"I want you inside me," the girl finally managed to choke out, closing her eyes.

Sam smirked. "What's the magic word?"

"Please!" Rachel exclaimed, extremely glad that her dads weren't home. Her eyelids fluttered open suddenly. "Please, please, _please _go down on me, Sam, before I lose my mind! I need you!"

The want in her voice was unbearable. Sam felt as though he was about to lose himself as well. His finger pressed down gently on Rachel's clit, eliciting a sharp intake of breath, before he pulled his hand away altogether. Then he kissed her neck as he positioned himself on top of her.

"Oe neu ne lu mì nga," he whispered seductively.

Rachel knew he was speaking Na'vi, but she didn't know what it meant. "What?"

"I want to be in you," Sam translated, his tone husky. Slowly, he lowered himself and pushed inside Rachel. She gasped, her breath catching in her throat as her nails dug into Sam's back. Her eyes squeezed shut. She knew the first time was supposed to hurt, but this was _fucking painful_. She almost felt the need to bite Sam's shoulder.

The blond boy stopped for a second. "Am I hurting you?"

"Yes," Rachel replied, "but don't stop. It's—" She took a deep breath. "It'll be fine."

Sam nodded. He pulled out slowly and then went back down. After several agonizingly slow moves, Rachel's pain started to melt into pleasure. Her hands slid up Sam's back and her slender fingers tangled in his light hair.

"More," she begged. "Faster."

Sam obliged. He pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back into her. He went deeper with each plunge, increasing his pace each time. Rachel moaned aloud, pulling Sam's hair. Her hips started moving in time with Sam's thrusts. Sam was grinding against her each time he pushed in, hitting her clit almost every time. Rachel arched her back as Sam stared moving even faster. She felt a slight pull in her lower abdomen that let her know she was close.

"S-So close," she mumbled. "Harder, Sam. Faster!"

The blond was moving almost as fast as he could now. He pulled all the way out before slamming back into Rachel. The two were rocking their hips against one another's. Sam's hands were holding Rachel's arched back and hers were still pulling through his golden hair.

"Cum for me," Sam ordered. "I want you to cum harder than you ever have. And I want you to scream my name when you do."

Rachel nodded. She was painfully close. She wanted to cum, and she was right there. A few thrusts later, Rachel went tumbling over the edge.

"_Sam_!" she cried as pleasure rippled through her in waves. Sam continued thrusting. Seeing Rachel's orgasm rock through her was enough for Sam to cum, too. He spilled into Rachel just as she came all over the place. Sam pulled out slowly and rolled off of Rachel. The teens lay next to each other, breathing heavily as they came down from their high. After catching his breath, Sam turned to Rachel.

"Nga yawne lu oer," he muttered.

More Na'vi. "What does that mean?" Rachel asked.

Sam shrugged. "It's not important."

Then they were lying there in silence. After a while, Sam received a text from his mother telling him that it was time to come home for dinner. Sam got dressed and kissed Rachel, telling her than he would talk to her tomorrow. He headed outside. As he was walking down the sidewalk, he felt a buzz in his pocket. He pulled out his cell phone and smiled as Rachel's name came across the screen, indicating that she'd just sent him a text message. He opened it and stopped walking as he read it: "Nga yawne lu oer nìhawng."

After reading the message several times, Sam mock-punched the air in triumph. He ran home with a smile across his face, repeating the message in his mind.

_I love you, too._


End file.
